Shadow
by Saphire Ravven8
Summary: Rated pg-13 just in case bc I can't remember exactly what I wrote... Shadow had come to Mirkwood & Legolas&Aragorn need to "rally the troops" to fight it back. Pain, blood, sorry, and slash ensue. If you don't like slash, don't read
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Tlkein, genius that he was, owns everything.

A/N: Yay! New story. This is for those of you that have waited so long for updates on my other fics that I'm finally getting around to updating tonight. Hope you enjoy my newest fic, which has actually been on my pc for quite some time, but anyways: Review at least once to let me know what you think, otherwise I may think you hate it and tha would make me depressed...

A handsome blonde Elven prince wandered aimlessly through the trees of his home, listening to the voices of nature and laughing happily at the beauty of it all. He knew the woodland's secrets and they knew his. He was one with his surroundings and he loved his home very much.

The laughter died upon his lips as he came abruptly upon the Darkness. The woods were so silent in this place that it was deafening. The air was stale and heavy. He found it hard to breathe and he could sense evil with every breath he took. He fitted an arrow onto his bow and crept forward cautiously. "It was many leagues south of this area the last time I was here." He muttered to himself, making no sound as he inched towards the dark, hunched trees. Just as he placed one foot into the Dark a voice called him back.

"Legolas!" Thranduil's deep, clear voice rang through the trees. The King of Mirkwood raced towards his son. "What do you think you are doing? How many times must I tell you: DO NOT GO INTO SHADOW! You know that it is dangerous! You could get lost or kidnapped by Orcs! These parts of the woodlands are a treacherous place in these darker days! You must be more careful!"

"_Amin hiraetha Ada_. But I was only going to go in a few feet. And the Shadow has moved forward almost 10 leagues in less than a week! It is destroying my home! Our home! And the beauty of the woods and the streams! How can you simply sit here and watch our home be taken from us!" Legolas's voice grew louder with every word until he was shouting at his father as loud as his music-like Elven voice could go. Thranduil looked taken aback; it was unusual for his son to get so angry, especially with him. Legolas was usually very calm and soft-spoken. He always had been, even when he was a small child. Nary a cry had ever passed those beautiful Elven lips.

"_Sîdh, ion nin_." The king said soothingly. Legolas looked as if he could kill something or someone...whichever decided to move first. Thranduil placed his hand gently on his son's shoulder. Legolas started, and the dark cloud that had passed over his eyes disappeared and returned to their normal sky blue. "I do not like this either, Legolas. But what would you propose I do? Walk blindly into the Darkness and bring all of our people to ruin? I cannot do that; you know I can't. Otherwise I would have done so already if I thought we had even a slight chance of driving this evil from our land."

"I know father. I overreacted and took my blame out on the wrong person." Legolas looked at his feet in shame. "_Nin gohenam_, I should not have yelled at you. I understand that you cannot stop this, it's just so frustrating; knowing that I cannot stop this thing from taking over my home."

"It angers me as well. I often find myself overcome with the desire to stride straight into Shadow and fight it myself. But I cannot, we do not have the strength to overcome this evil by our forces alone and our kin in Lothlorien are too far away to be of much help to us here."

"Then let me ride to Rivendell! Or to Bree! Aragorn would help us, father! I know he would!" Legolas said eagerly.

"A Man, Legolas? _Adanath_ are weak. What use can they be to us? Even this Aragorn of which you always speak." Thranduil responded uncertainly, unwilling to put the fate of his people in the hands of a Man. "Besides, he is the heir of Isildur, and you know what became of him."

"Father, do you not think that I am a good judge of character?"

"Of course I think you are a good judge of character, but..."

"But nothing! Trust me Father! Aragorn is a good man and an extraordinary fighter. He can help us; I know it." Legolas gave his father his famous 'You-cannot-say-no-to-me-and-you-know-it' puppy-dog face; eyes wide and lower lip quivering. "Please, father?"

"Do not give me that look, Legolas!" Thranduil said defiantly, trying hard not to look at his son's face. "No...I will not allow it. No Legolas!" Legolas stuck his lower lip our further and his eyes filled with forced tears.

"Pleeeaaase! Come on, Father; pleeeaaaseee!!!??? Trust me Father." Legolas pleaded with him.

Thranduil made an irritated groaning noise deep in his throat, "Fine! Just stop giving me the Look!" Legolas grinned happily and hugged his father quickly.

"Thank you Father. You will not regret this! I promise! I shall leave at once." With that he dashed home with all the speed of the elves.

The handsome elven prince was ready to head out less than a half an hour after his father had given him leave to go. He had packed clothing and _lembas_; put his packs and weaponry onto his snow-white horse. Well, not _his_ horse. He had actually borrowed it from Glorfindel, and he was named _Asfaloth. _He was a beautiful steed; tall, muscular, and strong. He ran faster than any horse Legolas had ever seen, save Shadowfax.

Legolas hugged and kissed his mother gently and wiped her tears away with the hem of his sleeve. "Fear not, Mother. I shall be home soon with help to lift this curse from our lands. The Shadow shall soon be driven from our home. This I promise you Mother. The time of the Elves is not over. It has only just begun." With that he kissed her cheek, gave his father a quick hug then leaped up on his horse. He smiled at his parents and with a final promise to bring help to his people he leaned forward and whispered in his horses' ear.

"I will ride first to Bree; if Aragorn is not there I will ride to Rivendell. I shall not fail you. _Noro lim, Asfaloth._" He waved good-bye and rode forward into the setting sun.

He rode first east into the sunrise towards Bree. He figured if he could not find Aragorn on his way to Bree or at Bree itself then he would ride west to Rivendell and hopefully find him there. But when Legolas found the Ranger he was sure that Aragorn would help him and his people. Aragorn was kind and gentle and caring; always fighting for the greater good of the world, not caring whether he died or not, so long as good people were free.

Legolas rode throughout the night and all the next day; he went like this, without sleep, for nearly a week until he reached Bree. He strode purposefully into the Inn and found Mr. Butterbur, the owner.

"Good even' to you laddie, how can I help you?" Recognition flashed across his face, "Dear lord...Legolas? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in these parts for nigh on ten years." Butterbur rambled on, as he had a tendency to do when he got excited.

"Hello, friend of old. Too long has it been since last we crossed paths!" Legolas bent down and embraced the stout bartender. "But my errand is urgent; dark are my tidings from Mirkwood. Is there any hope that I may find he whom you call Strider here?"

Butterbur frowned, concentrating hard, "No," he said slowly, "Strider was here going on 2 days ago, but he left for Rivendell at dawn yesterday morn'."

"Alas! I have just missed him then! I am sorry, old friend, I must leave at once. I must catch up with Aragorn!" He gave Butterbur a last one-armed hug, and leaving a slightly confused Butterbur behind him, dashed out the door, blonde hair streaming out behind him. He whistled and called out to his horse, "_Asfaloth!_" _Asfaloth_ came charging out of the bar straight at Legolas and halted before him. "Ride hard _Asfaloth_, we must catch Aragorn!" _Asfaloth_ reared, neighing, then took off like a shot, rider and horse's hair flying about them on the wind.

Translations

Amin hiraetha Ada- I'm sorry, Father

Sîdh, ion nin-peace, my son

Nin gohenam-Forgive me

Adanath- Men

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N:How do you like it so far? I know this chapter is rather uneventful, but it gets better, this chap is just to set up the plot. ANd no, I'm not sure if he knows that dude from Bree, yes, I know he had a name but I'm tired and Im too lazy to scroll back up to see what it is. Also, no I don't know if this takes place before or after the trilogy...I think it's before...you'll have to ask my plotmuse/bunny/person/thing.. whatever... Please don't flame b/c of these holes in my plot. Many thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 at last!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to TOlkien, too bad...but the plot is mine...but if you hate the fic I revoke that statement. J/k.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like the next chapter.

Two mornings after his departure from Bree, a few hours after dawn, Legolas's keen eyes caught sight of a large black dot on the horizon. "Run _Asfaloth_, there he is! _Noro lim!_" _Asfaloth_ ran harder, hooves pounding against the gravel of the road. When they got closer Legolas could tell that the shape was indeed Aragorn, but he was no longer alone; a large company of Uruk-hai surrounded him, and the blade of _Anduril_ shone like fire in the new morning light. Legolas willed his horse to go faster still, seeing that Aragorn was severely outnumbered and being taken down despite his valiant efforts.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called to his friend. The Uruk-hai turned at the sound of the Elves' voice. Aragorn looked up at him as he rode forward, slaying the creatures as he went, arrows flashing. Aragorn felt darkness overtake him and he collapsed onto the Road. "Aragorn!" Legolas quickly slew the rest of the host and leaped off _Asfaloth_, kneeling by his friends' side.

Legolas brushed the hair out of Aragorn's face and wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve. There was a large gash upon the Ranger's forehead, just over his left eyebrow. Legolas pulled a strip of cloth out of his pocket and applied pressure to the wound. He rested Aragorn's head upon his knees gently. After several long minutes, Aragorn moaned and held a hand to his head. His eyes opened slowly. "What happened? Legolas?" Legolas smiled but his brow was lined with worry.

"Yes, I am here." He said, happy that his friend was conscious and recognized him.

"The Uruk-hai jumped me, they came out of no where...then... just when I began to believe that I would die...you appeared. I thought I was seeing things... a gleaming white angel come to take me away. I am much happier that it is you and not an angel of death." Aragorn smiled. "But, what are you doing here? Why are you not in Mirkwood?"

"That is not important right now," Legolas replied, checking under the rough bandage. "Now we must get you some help. This wound looks bad. It is far nearer to the House of Elrond. We must get you there. I have not his skills in healing."

"No, I'm alright." Aragorn said, trying to stand up but he swayed and fell to his knees. He put his hands over his face as his vision faded as if he would black out again.

"Liar. Come; you shall ride in front of me. We will take your horse. Asfaloth is weary; he will follow us to Rivendell at his own pace."

Legolas heaved Aragorn up in his strong arms and half-carried the Ranger to his horse. He helped Aragorn into the saddle then jumped up behind him, holding him around the waist so he would not fall off. He murmured a command to the chocolate brown horse and he leapt into motion, heading straight down the road upon the long path to Rivendell.

Legolas felt Aragorn go limp in his arms and he had to work twice as hard to keep the large man on his horse. He willed the horse to go faster, feeling Aragorn's blood dripping onto his hand from the cut in his head. He knew that he needed to get his friend help fast or he would die from that Orc wound; it ran deeper than he had first thought.

"Hold on Aragorn," Legolas whispered in his companion's ear.

About a day's ride out from Rivendell and more than 2 weeks after he had left Mirkwood, Legolas still hadn't slept and he heard heavy hoof beats closing in behind them. He whipped his head around and his Elf eyes perceived 3 Black Riders closing the gap between them. "_RUN!_" Legolas shouted at the horse, driving it onward at a neck-breaking pace. He wasn't going to make it... No, he had to make it to the River or Aragorn would die.

Legolas reached the River with only feet to spare between him and his chasers, He crossed the River and watched as it rose to a great height and flooded the opposite shore. He leapt down from the horse, gently taking Aragorn down with him. He laid his friend on the ground as Elrond and a large group of Elves dashed out to greet them. Legolas felt his legs buckle beneath him and he felt himself falling. Lord Elrond's face grew dark, eyes clouded with concern. Elrond reached his side just in time to catch Legolas as he collapsed from weariness.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Aww...poor Legolas...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nobody is reviewing, which is fine, but I figured since I actually had this once written I might as well put up another chapter. So, here it is.

Diclaimer: Not mine. Tolkein (ien?). Whatever.

When Legolas awoke the next morning his first thought was for Aragorn. He was still very tired, but he did not care and he leapt out of bed. At first his head swam and he had to sit back down. But then the dizziness passed and he dashed out of the room only to collide headlong with Lord Elrond himself. Legolas apologized quickly, bowing low.

"Begging your pardon, my lord! I did not see you! How is Aragorn?"

"Relax, Legolas. You rode hard and long these past few days. You are weary; you must not get worked up so soon. But, yes, since I see that you will not rest until you see him, Aragorn is doing well. We are expecting him to wake very soon now. Come, I will take you to him."

"Thank you, my lord." Legolas said, following the Lord of Rivendell through many crystal-white, glittering hallways and through a set of golden double doors. There on the bed before him lay Aragorn, sleeping peacefully; Legolas noticed that his face was a much healthier color than when he last saw him. He walked quickly over to his friend and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"He looks much better; there won't even be a scar where that vile blade hit him. Thank you Lord Elrond. You have no idea how much it would have hurt my heart if he had died."

"Oh, I have some idea... But it is lucky that you caught up with him when you did, or the Uruk-hai would have killed him."

At that moment a groan came from Aragorn, Legolas whirled around in his seat and took Aragorn's hand in his own, squeezing it tight. The Ranger's eyes opened slowly and he smiled when he caught sight of Legolas.

"Good morning, my friend. You have slept late this morning," Legolas said. Aragorn laughed and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "You look very well, Aragorn."

"I feel well. But you do not look so well yourself, Legolas. You look tired and your face is very pale." Aragorn looked at him with concern.

"That is because your faithful friend here has not slept for more than a night in two weeks." Lord Elrond said, stepping forward.

"I am fine, really." Legolas lied, though his head felt thick and his handsome blue eyes burned with tiredness, they were bloodshot and red.

"You are a horrible liar, my old friend." Aragorn placed the back of his hand against Legolas' forehead and his frown lines deepened. "You burn with fever Legolas and you have dark rings under your eyes. You need to rest; you do not look well at all."

"This I cannot do. In the morning I must leave for home. I have failed the mission on which I left the trees of my home." Legolas stood up and walked over to the open window. He looked sadly out the window upon the beauty of Rivendell. His home used to be as pure as this; unhindered by evil and Shadow; but no longer.

"What is wrong, Legolas? You came looking for me, did you not?"

"I did." He did not turn his gaze from the window.

"Why?"

"To seek your help; but you are weak and injured. I can no longer in good conscience ask for your help." Legolas said firmly.

"Nonsense! Of course you can! I owe you my life, I want to help. Plus, I am better now. Tell me what is wrong."

"Shadow," Legolas answered grimly, turning to look at him.

"Has it moved further north in Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked with concern.

"Yes. Almost ten leagues in a week! This evil is taking over my home!" Legolas punched his fist into his hand and paced quickly back and forth at the end of Aragorn's bed, ignoring the stars behind his eyelids and the wave of nausea that washed over him. "My father tries to protect his people by avoiding the inevitable but he does not see! Shadow does not wait for his consent to take over! He is simply letting it run freely in our home! He lets it destroy everything we have worked so hard to keep! I-I" At that moment his strong, angry voice faltered and laid a hand on the frame of the window, trying to steady himself and failing, crumpling to the floor, unconscious, his skin had a sickly greenish tinge to it.

"Legolas!" Aragorn jumped out of bed and ran to his friends' side. He rolled the Elf onto his back and pushed his golden-blonde hair away from his face. He took Legolas' arm and swung it around his shoulder then half-dragged, half-carried the Elf over to his bed and laid him down in it. Lord Elrond bent over him, taking his pulse. "Is he okay?" Aragorn asked.

"He will be. It would seem as though sleep deprivation and anger do not go together very well. I need you to watch over him while I get him some herbs to help him sleep peacefully. Do not let him get out of bed! Even though I doubt that he will be waking any time soon, but you never know with this one." Lord Elrond walked out of the room talking to him-self in a quiet voice, "Poor lad, he collapsed yesterday, too. Aragorn has himself a very loyal friend..." Soon he was out of ear shot and Aragorn heard no more.

"Yes, he is right; I do have a loyal friend. I cannot imagine what I have done to deserve such an extraordinary companion." Aragorn spoke aloud to himself. "Sleep well my friend. Help will soon be given to your kin in Mirkwood; this I swear to you."

Many mornings after his collapse, Legolas woke up in Aragorn's bed. The first thing he noticed as he looked slowly around the room was Aragorn, sitting beside his bed, smiling at him. Legolas smiled back; somewhat weaker than usual. His eyes were red rimmed and still slightly bloodshot.

"Hello my friend. I am glad to see you awake. You look much better than you did six days ago. But you have also slept for many long hours." Aragorn laughed.

"Six days! Alas that I have slept too long! Soon must I leave for Mirkwood." Legolas tried to get out of bed but a wave of dizziness washed over his and Aragorn pushed him gently back down.

"No, Legolas, now you must rest. At least until Lord Elrond comes in to look at you and says that you are fit to travel. Besides, it will take a few more days for the rest of the Alliance fighters to get here."

"The...the what? What soldiers? What are you talking about Aragorn?" Legolas asked, perfect face wearing a confused expression.

"While you slept I called together all the warriors I could find. I sent messages far and wide. Many Elves from The Golden Woods arrived just this morning and some dwarves are on there way from The Lonely Mountain. Also, my kin from Gondor and the Riders of Rohan arrived yesterday. The have all come to help in Mirkwood's struggle."

Legolas was shocked. He opened and closed his mouth any times before any sound came out. "Aragorn, you are the most wonderful friend anyone could ever ask for. How did you get all this organized so fast?"

"No, Legolas, you are the most wonderful friend anyone could ever ask for. You saved my life and rode without sleep for two weeks without even a thought for yourself. You didn't even once stop to consider your own health, not even after you collapsed... twice. No matter how bad things get your first thought is never for yourself; always for others. You are an incredible person and I am proud to be able to fight by your side.

"And as far as the Alliance soldiers...I pulled some strings with Lord Elrond, Haldir, King Théoden, and the Lord of the Lonely Mountain." Aragorn laughed, "Let me tell you, my friend, they were not very pleased with the short notice."

"I cannot possibly imagine how they could be pleased with having to race all the way to Rivendell in six days time." Aragorn and Legolas laughed and smiled at each other.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Legolas called for whoever it was to come in. Lord Elrond entered the room looking slightly frazzled.

"Well, well, well. Don't we look better this morning." He said smiling. "I suppose I have you to thank for that rabble of miscreants in the courtyard?"

"Yes, I suppose you do." Legolas laughed in a tired but happy way. "Not to sound ungrateful, my Lord, but, can I get out of bed now?"

Lord Elrond and Aragorn laughed and Elrond gave Legolas a quick examination before pronouncing him well enough to get out of bed, but not to travel just yet. "Get dressed and come outside, my friend," Elrond said, "There is quite a sight to be seen. Oh, yes, and you will go to bed early tonight and are not to travel the way you did before ever again. That was very dangerous and I'll not have you risking your life like that again." With that the Lord of Rivendell turned and left the room, smiling as he went.

"Come, Legolas, I will help you." Aragorn said, taking Legolas' hand and pulling him out of bed, steadying him when he swayed slightly.

"My legs are stiff from lying abed for so long," Legolas laughed. Legolas got dressed quickly then allowed Aragorn to lead him outside to the courtyard. When he opened the large white double doors he was momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight. When the spots in front of his eyes cleared all he could do was gape at the sight before him.

Thousands of people; Men, Elves, and Dwarves of all kinds and from all over Middle Earth were gathered in the courtyard of the House of Elrond. It was no small wonder why Lord Elrond looked, rather angrily, across the courtyard at Aragorn, who just smiled back at him.

"Well, what do you think of our army?" Aragorn asked him quietly.

"I think it is one the most beautiful things I've ever seen," Legolas said laughing.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Aragorn asked Haldir and Legolas when they came up beside him on horses.

"Just about, Eomer just has to drag Eowyn back inside and chain her to a wall so she stays put with Arwen, then we will be ready." Legolas said and he and Aragorn laughed. Haldir looked confused.

"The Lady Eowyn is very stubborn. She is a shield-maiden of Rohan and her blood runs hot in her veins." Aragorn explained and Haldir nodded in understanding.

"It is very amusing though, is it not? She is such a trouble maker... sometimes one wonders if she does it on purpose, just to make Eomer crazy." Legolas laughed and glanced over his shoulder. "Ah, it seems he is ready now." Eomer strode out of the front doors looking slightly frazzled and shaking his head.

"That girl is going to be the death of me," Eomer stated as he mounted his horse and ran his fingers through his hair. "Arwen put a charm on the doors and windows to stop her from leaving. That should hold her for awhile. At least I hope so. She will not be pleased with me when I get home."

Aragorn and Legolas looked at each other then at the front door and burst out laughing. Haldir and Eomer's eyes shot to the door. Haldir's eyes widened in amusement and Eomer hung his head in an attempt to hide his laughter. Eowyn stood in the doorframe pounding on an invisible force field and swearing at Eomer in a loud annoyed voice.

"Come; let us go... before she melts the spell away with that look on her face." Legolas said and laughed. The company moved out at a fast pace, Eowyn's muffled shouting fading away behind them. "If looks could kill, Eomer, if looks could kill..." He laughed and Eomer shook his head in amusement.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
